Fear
by sperry426
Summary: After PP! Danny was in Nasty burger with Sam and Tucker when this unexpected visitor comes. Who is he? And what kind of powers does he have? It;s so much better I promise! RXR!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm back! I do not own Danny Phantom! I wish though! Sigh**

* * *

"Danny what's high school like knowing everyone knows your secret?" "Danny, is it true that you and your girlfriend, Sam Manson, are going to be on the Ellen DeGeneres show?" "Danny, have you been able to hangout with the Mayor of Amity Park, who is also your best friend Tucker Foley, as much as you use to? "Danny, how does it feel to be America's favorite teen?" Danny was on his way to meet up with Tucker and Sam at the Nasty Burger when all the reporters attacked him with questions after questions.

_Ugh don't they every run out of questions to ask me? Wait a minute! I can go ghost! _Danny turned intangible and flew out of the crowd toward the Nasty Burger.

* * *

"Where's Danny?" Tucker asked.

"I don't know he probably got caught but fans or reporters." Sam replied

"Five dollars that it was fangirls." Tucker said.

"Why does everything have to be a bet for you?" Sam said.

"Please? It's fun!" Tucker said.

"Fine. I bet it was reporters." Sam said.

"Hey Danny." Tucker said. "Hey Tucker." Danny said in reply. Danny sat next to Sam and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Hey." Danny said with a smile. "Hey." Sam replied.

"What kept you?" Tucker asked.

"Reporters."

"Ha! Pay up!" Sam said holding her hand out for her five dollar bill. Tucker grumbled and handed her the five dollar bill.

"Wow. You guys are getting too obsessed with bets." Danny said.

"Dude, Life is a be-" Tucker was then cut off with a huge boom. Danny saw a huge fireball coming towards them and reacted.

* * *

**What the heck! Where did that come from? HAHA! Review Please! **


	2. The reporter

"Get down!" Danny yelled to everyone in the restaurant and pulled Sam and Tucker under the table with him. The fireball went straight into the other side of the restaurant. Danny turned into Phantom and went to fight off the person who shot the fireball. Leaving Sam and Tucker under the table and frightened customers screaming looking for safety.

"What the heck was that?" Tucker asked.

"I have no idea." Sam said looking back and forth at the crater that was formed from the fireball and Tucker. "C'mon! We have to help Danny." Sam said standing up and running towards the doors. Tucker was right behind her ready for anything.

"OK where are you?" Danny asked his anonymous opponent who shot the fire ball. "What? You think you can throw a fireball expecting that you wouldn't have to deal with me? Come on out!" Danny shouted. He was looking everywhere for something suspicious.

"Is it you who wishes I 'deal' with?" The anonymous said floating behind Danny. Danny turned around and glared at him.

"Who are you?" Danny asked.

"I am the ghost of fear. I am the one who finds out everyone's fear and uses it against them."

"Then whose fear was fire?" Danny asked curiously.

"That one over there." Fear said pointing to one of the reporters Danny saw this afternoon. The reporter was sitting in fetal position freaking out.

"So that's all you do? You freak out the person?" Danny asked turning to Fear not really amazed.

"Well that's not all that happens…." Fear said. He then looked back down to the victim. Danny looked down to and saw that the reporter was shaking violently their breathing was getting heavier and heavier. Danny flew down as fast as he could to help the reporter to calm down. But it was already too late. The reporter was dead.

* * *

**Review please! Oh and I know great name right! _Fear! _I'm so creative! HAHA!**


	3. Woah!

Danny was just staring at the reporter in disbelief. He had never seen anyone die before. Especially in the middle of a fight. He looked back up in the sky to see if Fear was there. Fear just gave a smile and disappeared.

"Danny what, *gasp*." Tucker said. Tucker and Sam were running towards Danny but they saw a dead reporter in his arms. Sam sat down next to Danny and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Danny what happened?" Sam asked gently.

"I, I was just talking to Fear and he said that fireballs were this reporter's fear. She was shaking and breathing hard and she, she just died." Danny said still not understanding how this could happen himself. The paramedics came and took the reporter away. They left leaving Danny, Tucker, and Sam in the same position when they got there.

"Someone died." Danny said finally understanding what happened.

"It's going to be OK Danny." Tucker said.

"Guys, he isn't an ordinary ghost. He's something that can actually kill someone using their fear against them." Danny said. He stood up grabbed Tucker and Sam and flew them to his house.

"Mom! Dad! Jazz!" Danny said. He was still hanging on tight to Sam and Tucker.

"Danny! You need to let us breath!" Tucker and Sam said simultaneously. Danny let them go instantly. Maddie, Jack, and Jazz ran towards Danny. Danny gave them all a hug crushing them in the process.

"Danny. Let go!" They all said.

"I'm sorry. I'm just glad you're OK." Danny said.

"We saw what happened with that ghost Danny." Maddie said.

"That was no ordinary ghost. He actually killed someone. He can do the same to all of you!" Danny said.

"So what are we going to do?" Jack asked. Danny looked at all of them and came to the conclusion.

"I'm sorry." Danny said. Jazz, Jack, and Maddie then blacked out.

* * *

**Just so you guys know this is going to be a short story. So yeah RXR please!  
**


	4. Insane in the membrian!

**Brittanysue98- No Danny did not pass out. He knocked his parents and Jazz using his powers**

* * *

"Danny why did you just do that?" Sam asked.

"I'm going to take them somewhere safe. I can't let Fear get to them." Danny said taking his parents and his sister to the secret part of the house. Not even Sam and Tucker knew about this part of Fenton Works. Danny wrote something down, locked the door, and put a ghost shield around the house. He then grabbed Sam and Tucker and flew to Tucker's office.

"Danny calm down." Tucker said.

"No. No no, no, no, no! I can't!" Danny said.

"Danny! Look at me! You need to calm down! Please for me!" Sam said.

"I can't." Danny said looking into her eyes with sadness.

"Fine. I'm sorry for this though." Sam said.

"Wha-" Danny said but was cut off because Tucker was tying him to his chair.

"What are you doing?" Danny asked.

"We are helping you." Tucker said.

"Look we'll sleep here tonight so you won't have to be scared of anything." Sam said.

"Just let me go." Danny said.

"No." Sam and Tucker said at the same time.

"Please take three deep breaths." Sam said. Danny did as he was told and relaxed a little bit.

"Thank you." Sam said.

"I'm sorry guys. For going crazy." Danny said.

"It's OK." Sam said.

"We'll worry about this tomorrow, let's go to sleep." Tucker said taking blankets out of the closet. Tucker and Sam went to different couches and laid down. After five minutes they all started to talk.

"So Sam what's your fear?" Tucker asked.

"I don't really know. I guess me being on a frozen lake and it breaking making me fall through and not being able to find a way out." Sam said.

"I didn't know you were afraid of that." Danny said.

"It was never really brought up, but I guess now is a good time to tell you guys." Sam said. "I'm guessing your fear is not having your PDA on you, Tucker?" Danny asked with a smile.

"How did you know?" Tucker asked.

"I know you." Danny said.

"Danny what's your fear?" Sam asked. Danny just looked at Sam and she understood.

"Your fear is losing me." Sam said

"Of course it is." Tucker said.

"How did you know?" Danny asked

"I know you." Tucker said smiling using Danny's words. After that everyone fell asleep dreaming about what would happen the next day.

* * *

**Woah Danny just had his breaking point! So only a few more chapter left! RXR!**


	5. Uh oh!

Danny woke up with Fear Standing right in front of him. His eyes shot up wide open and tried to tell Sam and Tucker to wake up but Fear covered his mouth.

"Shhh. You wouldn't want to wake them up would you?" Fear asked.

"What are you doing here?" Danny growled.

"I'm just curious." Fear said walking around the office.

"Of what?" Danny asked glaring.

"Is this your best friend?" Fear said ignoring Danny's question pointing at Tucker. Danny didn't answer Fear. "OK then. I'll assume." Fear said. He then walked over to Sam and pointed at her. "Ah, and this must be your girlfriend." Fear said. Danny again didn't answer.

"OK, why so serious?" Fear said.

"You want to quote another line form Batman?" Danny asked smile being a smart aleck.

"I wonder what would happen if I place my hands on her neck and twist it?" Fear said.

"Get away from her!" Danny yelled. Fear then glided across the room toward Danny and came face to face with him. Danny just glared at him.

Fear then whispered to Danny. "I know your greatest fear."

"And I know yours." Danny said.

"Really. What is it?" Fear said.

"Me kicking your butt if you do not leave in the next five seconds." Danny growled at him.

"OK, then I'll make this quick." Fear said. He then ran towards Sam and grabbed her by the neck. Sam was awake and was surprised. She didn't even know who was holding her but she had a guess.

"No let her go!" Tucker Wake up!" Danny said.

"Oh don't even try." He woke up before I woke you up. I just knocked him out by hitting his head with his PDA. Maybe I hit him a little too hard." Fear said.

"Just let her go. Please!" Danny said.

"Now let's see what you're fear is." Fear said to Sam. Not even five seconds later Fear got a smile on his face. "I think there's a frozen lake somewhere." Fear said. He then Disappeared with Sam.

"No!" Danny cried out.

* * *

**Read and Review Please!**


	6. And the ice breaks!

"Danny I'll get Sam! You get rid of Fear!" Tucker said.

"Tucker you could die too!" Danny said breathing heavily and shaking.

"Don't worry I grabbed this before we left." Tucker pulled out the highest quality of rope there is. This rope is said to be strong and unbreakable. "Oh and I thought this would make things easier to see." Tucker then pulled out goggles and put them on.

"You have strange things in your office." Danny said. He wasn't shaking as much but he was breathing heavily.

"It'll be OK. Just drop me off at that tree. We don't have time!" Tucker said. Danny then flew towards the tree leaving Tucker and running towards Fear shooting an ecto ball at full force. It hit Fear right in the chest. The force made him fall on the ground. He then disappeared.

"Don't worry Sam! I'm coming!" Tucker said tying a knot on the tree and to his waist. He then put the goggles on and jumped through the whole that was created by his best friend taking a deep breath.

"Show yourself Fear! I don't play games!" Danny said hiding the fact that he was still breathing heavy and shaking.

"Look at you." Fear said reappearing. "The symptoms are already happening." Fear said smiling. Danny didn't reply. Instead he shot an ice ecto ball at him. Danny then started punching and kicking Fear like it would be his last fight.

_(Tucker's thoughts) _

_C'mon Sam where are you? Oh my gosh it's freezing down here! _Tucker then saw a floating body in the middle of the lake. He swam as fast as he could towards Sam. He got Sam but the rope broke._ I thought it was supposed to be unbreakable!_

After getting beat up by Danny, Fear was knocked out. Danny looked at him and kicked his leg.

"You're not worth it." Danny growled at Fear who was lying on the ground. He ran to the lake and was looking to see if he saw anything moving underneath. He heard someone banging the ice to his right. Danny looked and saw Tucker holding Sam. He broke the ice with his hand and grabbed Sam and Tucker.

"Danny, your eyes are red." Tucker said**.**

"I'm not worried about that!" Danny said holding Sam so close to him. "I have to go to the hospital." Danny said.

"I'll meet you there. I'll get rid of this guy." Tucker said holding the Fenton Thermos.

Danny flew towards the hospital praying to god that Sam was still alive.

* * *

** Review Please!**


	7. Hospital

"Help! Please help!" Danny yelled at everyone in the hospital.

One of the doctors took Sam in their arms and started running to the emergency room with nurses and Danny behind him.

"What happened Mr. Fenton?" One of the nurses asked.

"My girlfriend fell through a frozen lake because of a ghost!" Danny cried out.

"OK we are going to take her in here and do whatever we can to help her." The nurse said. Everyone disappeared in the emergency room and left Danny to wait. He sat down in one of the chairs still shaking and breathing hard. Not five minutes had passed that Danny started to cry. All reporters were there asking him questions but the nurses called the cops to get the reporters out of the hospital.

"Danny he's gone." Tucker said breathless. You could tell that he had been running.

"Tucker what, what, is she doesn't-"Danny couldn't finish it. It was too hard to.

"She will. Sam's strong." Tucker said.

"Mr. Fenton." The nurse said. Danny and Tucker stood up immediately.

"Is she-?" Danny asked.

"Come in." The nurse said. Danny and Tucker walked following her. The entered Sam's hospital room and saw that she was awake.

"Hey guys." Sam said weakly. Just seeing Sam alive made Danny stop shaking and breathing heavy. He smiled and ran to her hugging her.

"I'll give you three a moment." The nurse said walking out.

"I'll leave too but I just wanna say," Tucker said walking towards Sam. "I'm glad you're OK Sam." Tucker said.

"Thanks Tuck." Sam said. Tucker then left leaving Danny and Sam.

"I'm so sorry." Danny said starting to cry again.

"It's OK." Sam said.

"I know, but I've never been so scared in my life knowing you-"Danny couldn't finish his sentence.

"I'm OK now." Sam said. Danny then kissed Sam and said. "I know."

**In the thermos**

_Hahaha! Fear is all around you Danny Phantom! Feel safe now but I'll be back! Hahaha!_

"Danny." Sam said. Fifteen minutes had passed and the three teens were just talking about how scared their day has been but smoothing hit Sam. (**Not literally! Haha!**

"Yeah." Danny said.

"Where are your parents and Jazz?" Sam asked.

"They're in the…" Danny said realizing what Sam meant.

"Oh shoot! I'll be back!" Danny said turning ghost.

"What was that, oh" Tucker said realizing as well.

**At Fenton Works**

"Danny! You are in so much trouble!"

* * *

**And that's it! The End! Either way r****eview Please!**


End file.
